<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Present Ever by JustBeMe13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662179">The Best Present Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13'>JustBeMe13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hybrids Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Everybody is older, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fox - Freeform, Hybrids, Kids, Koda And Kuina Are Fifteen, M/M, Mates, Mating Bite, Older Straw Hats, Presents, Sexy Time, best birthday ever, grown up kids, tiger - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's birthday is coming up, and Kuina wants to find something special for her papa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hybrids Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Present Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is the last part of the Hybrid series. I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>How in the hell do images work. Dammit. I made some art on how Kuina and Koda look. Hope you like it!<br/>I posted it on my Wattpad account. If you want to see go there. My account is AnimeGirlAHC13. I'll put the link in the story.</p><p>Author-chan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/901949997-one-piece-drawings-and-other-things-kuina-and-koda">https://www.wattpad.com/901949997-one-piece-drawings-and-other-things-kuina-and-koda</a>
</p><hr/><p>"Dad…”</p><p>…</p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>…</p><p>“DAD!”</p><p>Zoro cracked his eye open to see Kuina hanging above his face, golden ears twitching back and forth happily as she smiled brightly at him. The swordsman groaned, what was it this time? He sat up slowly, his sleepy brain registering Sanji was missing from his side. He sniffed, scenting the sweet aroma’s of breakfast.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.</p><p>Kuina bounced off the bed, slender legs flailing as she kept her balance. “Dad, it’s like, you know, papa’s birthday in two days, what are we gonna do?”</p><p>Zoro frowned. It was that time of year again already? Jeez it went fast. Sanji would be, what, thirty-seven? His kids were already fifteen, god the time passed so quick. Kuina and Koda had grown very fast. Kuina was now almost as tall as Luffy and she had grown her hair out, braiding it still. Her clothes were more refined, but she was still such a tomboy. She wore a large blue sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder. Her pants were black skinny jeans with white shoes underneath. Her brother had a different taste, he was more like his daddy, wearing nice shirts and pants, along with refined shoes. But he often wore normal clothes too, jeans and a comfortable shirt.</p><p>Koda was nowhere to be seen, and Zoro wondered if the kid had scampered off as soon as his daddy went off cooking.</p><p>Kuina had taken to switching their names, which meant more confusion for both dads. But Zoro didn’t really mind, he would react to his kids even if they asked Sanji something. It was a wonder the other crewmembers didn’t have their own children yet, they were certainly old enough.</p><p>Kuina stood watching him, playing with the hem of her sweater and cocking her head to the side. Zoro sighed, he better get out before she dragged him out. He yawned again and walked to the closet, grabbing a simple shirt and pulling it over his head before ruffling his sleep tangled hair.</p><p>“So what if it’s his birthday,” Zoro began. “He doesn’t need shit.”</p><p>Kuina groaned. “I know that, but I wanted to make something special this time.”</p><p>Zoro raised his brow. “Special? Like what?”</p><p>Kuina bit her lip, looking down at her shoes as she rocked back and forth. “I don’t know yet,” she mumbled.</p><p>Zoro snorted and walked up to her to lay a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find something, come on,” he said.</p><p>His daughter nodded and skipped out of the door, Fox tail wagging behind her. Zoro rolled his eye, but he could feel his own tail wagging at the mention of buying Sanji a birthday present. His earlier presents had consisted of mind-blowing sex or even just spoiling each other. But he’d never actually bought anything. Sanji already had everything he needed.</p><p>Zoro followed Kuina out of the door and up the stairs to the deck. Sunny had been thoroughly modified to fit them all in the last few years. They had grown, and their family had changed, so they needed more and different spaces. Kuina and Koda each had their own room now, and Zoro and Sanji shared a cabin. The others still slept in the boy’s room, just because they enjoyed it.</p><p>When Zoro entered the galley, breakfast was laid out and he greeted the others with a short morning. Luffy was already eating everything in sight and Zoro rolled his eye, the moron hadn’t changed, at all. Zoro walked up to the kitchen and kissed Sanji good morning, then ruffled Koda’s hair as he walked past, the teen squeaking as he almost dropped the pot he was carrying.</p><p>“Father,” he growled.</p><p>Zoro snickered and sat down in his seat, filling up his plate with toast and scrambled eggs. He looked around the table. His friends had all grown. Luffy’s hair was longer, just a little, and slicked back to reveal his handsome face. He had grown a lot and let his genius show a little more often.</p><p>Nami had her hair short, showing that she had matured even more, her body growing as well. Robin was just the same, though she hadn’t cut her hair, as it was framing her face.</p><p>Usopp had grown more muscular and like Chopper, had grown a few more inches. Chopper’s brain point now stood as tall as a five year old, maybe a little shorter, but it was a good look. Franky had upgraded even more and there was almost nothing human left. Brook, well, he looked the same, though his afro had greyed a little.</p><p>Zoro himself had grown his hair out into a length that could be put in a ponytail. It was now loosely framing his face with a half assed knot in it. Sanji’s hair had grown as well, though he kept it short enough that he could just put it in a hairband in his neck. It was kinda cute. They’d all grown, for the better if Zoro said so himself. In strength as well. Their crew was now the strongest on the seas, almost. They hadn’t reached One Piece yet, but they were about to.</p><p>Zoro was brought out of his musing as a sausage disappeared from his plate and he stabbed his knife into Luffy’s retreating hand, causing the captain to whine.</p><p>“That’s mine,” Zoro growled, taking the sausage and popping it into his mouth.</p><p>Kuina giggled behind her sandwich and he could hear Koda snort from behind the counter. Luffy pouted, but didn’t try to steal anything else. He was apparently sated.</p><p>“So what’s the plan for today?” Nami asked, starting up the usual conversation about what needed done.</p><p>They were also more organized than before. Luffy had been more to sticking with the plan, much to the relief of everyone else. They had also reorganized chores. Since Koda helped Sanji cook, others would do things Sanji normally did to give him more free time. Laundry was now done by Zoro and Kuina; Nami navigated and made maps, as always; Usopp and Robin held the garden and made sure Nami’s trees were alright; Brook and Chopper helped clean when necessary and Franky kept the ship up to date. And when Jinbei was around, which wasn’t often, the ship would be sparkly clean.</p><p>“We’ll be arriving at port within the hour,” Robin reminded.</p><p>“I want to go shopping for medicine,” Chopper said.</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Brook said.</p><p>Chopper smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Me too,” Usopp said. “I need some things from the workshops.”</p><p>Franky said he’d stay on the ship with Robin if she wanted to, which she said yes to, saying she was reading a very interesting book.</p><p>“I’ll get you some more,” Brook said after that.</p><p>Robin smiled thankfully. “Thank you, Brook-san.”</p><p>“I’m going into town with the kids,” Zoro declared.</p><p>Both Kuina and Koda looked up, surprised. Even Sanji rose a brow.</p><p>“Kay,” Luffy said. “I’m gonna go look for adventure!” he mused, tapping at his stubble covered chin.</p><p>“Shave first, please,” Nami groaned.</p><p>Luffy smiled sheepishly and excused himself from the table to do just what his wife asked of him. Nami was scary when she was angry, after all.</p><p>It was indeed an hour later when they docked and Zoro took the kids out for shopping. If they were going to buy something for Sanji, it better be damn good. Koda immediately shot into a bookstore and both Zoro and Kuina got… lost.</p><p>When they finally came to some interesting looking shop, Kuina went in and Zoro followed her. It was a shop where you could buy interesting trinkets and silly things. It seemed, though, that something had caught Kuina’s eye.</p><p>She stopped walking and Zoro bumped into her, looking over her to see what she was looking at. He sucked in a breath as he saw it.</p><p>There, on the shelf, stood a glass orb on a stand. It was a bit dusty, but Zoro could see the blue jewel inside it sparkle fiercely. Around it where shimmering glitters and swirling patterns with more interesting colors, making it look like the ocean was trapped inside.</p><p>“I want it,” Kuina whispered.</p><p>Zoro dumbly nodded behind her and reached out to grab it. He smoothed it over with his fingers and he knew instantly that Sanji would love it. He wondered if Koda had found something interesting as well. The swordsman walked to the counter and set the orb on it.</p><p>“Oi, what does this cost?” he asked the clerk.</p><p>The man yelped, terrified at the sight of Zoro, and stuttered out the price. Zoro flung the money on the counter and pulled Kuina out of the store, they had to look for Koda and hide the presents quickly, before Sanji got back from shopping for food.</p><p>“I’ll hide it, he’ll never find it,” Kuina said, and Zoro gave her the orb.</p><p>She smiled at him and turned to walk another direction when Zoro stopped her. “No, don’t do that, we have to be rational about where we go. Where is the ship?” he asked.</p><p>He’d made this method for himself. Using Haki to search for the Sunny instead of getting hopelessly lost. Kuina quickly closed her eyes and concentrated. She then pointed in a direction and they followed that, getting back to the ship in record time. Koda was waving at them from the ramp as they came back. He was holding a book with a blue cover, laughing excitedly like he never did.</p><p>“What did you find?” Zoro asked, interested.</p><p>“I found a book on All Blue!” Koda exclaimed, holding it up for his father to see.</p><p>Zoro’s eyes widened and he smirked. Sanji would love it. They had been searching for clues to All Blue everywhere, but had not found anything yet. This book could possibly help. Zoro instructed the kids to hide the presents and he would consult the others on a birthday party.</p><p>
  <strong>o-o-o</strong>
</p><p>It was on the day of Sanji’s birthday that Zoro held him in bed for a <em>long</em> time. He wrapped an arm around Sanji when the blonde was about to get out. He pulled his Mate in, nuzzling into the bite mark still visible on his shoulder. Sanji smiled slowly, but tried to get out of his hold.</p><p>“Come on, I have to make breakfast.”</p><p>Zoro shook his head. “Got it covered, cook. Stay for a while, I got something for you,” Zoro murmured.</p><p>He pressed his hips into Sanji’s backside for emphasis, letting the cook know exactly what he had for him. Sanji stifled a groan and pushed back, clothed ass touching naked cock. Zoro hissed and tightened his hold on the Fox.</p><p>“What do you mean got it covered?” Sanji asked, turning in Zoro’s hold to press his lips to the swordsman’s.</p><p>Zoro kissed him softly, pulling at Sanji’s lip as he pulled back. “Koda’s making breakfast, so we’ve got some time,” he growled possessively.</p><p>Sanji chuckled and stroked a hand through Zoro’s hair, kissing him again. He ground his hips into Zoro’s and the Tiger hissed, shuddering.</p><p>“I’m going to wreck you, and they’ll all know what happened when we get up,” Zoro promised, licking at Sanji’s lips.</p><p>The cook shuddered against him and nodded quickly. “Yeah, okay,” he breathed.</p><p>Zoro leaned up and loomed over Sanji, mouthing at his neck and leaving bruises and hickeys. Sanji squirmed under him, gasping at every simple touch on his skin. Zoro liked him like this, flushed, helpless, and utterly sexy. The swordsman groaned and used two fingers to open Sanji up, stretching him in ways that had Sanji arching beautifully.</p><p>Zoro was soon sheathed all the way inside and rocked his hips back and forth slowly. Sanji was a mess under him, extended claws breaking his skin and a blush high on his cheeks. He had wrapped his legs around Zoro’s waist and was squeezing with every perfect rock of the Tiger’s hips.</p><p>Zoro shuddered, leaned in and kissed Sanji deeply, letting the Fox know how much he loved him. Sanji was breathless and let out tiny gasps and mewls every thrust, reaching for his own aching cock. Zoro swatted his hand away and kept up his pace, going a little harder. He grasped Sanji’s hot flesh and stroked him in time with his thrusts, and soon Sanji was coming over his hand, gasping out his name and arching his back of the bed. He clenched around Zoro and the Tiger growled, releasing and shuddering all over. He breathed out shakily and ran a hand through Sanji’s sweaty locks.</p><p>Sanji smiled up at him, kissed his palm and sat up, pecking Zoro’s lips softly.</p><p>Zoro smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>o-o-o</strong>
</p><p>Sanji gasped as he walked into the kitchen only to be surprised by the whole crew and his kids wishing him a happy birthday. There was a feast on the table, and Koda’s hair was a little messy, check splattering with icing and shirt rumpled, but he looked happy. Beside him, Kuina had two wrapped up presents in her hands. The crew was set at the table, smiling up at him.</p><p>Sanji blushed, and Zoro pushed him forward so he could come in as well.</p><p>“Happy birthday, cook,” Zoro whispered, kissing the Mating Bite on his neck.</p><p>Sanji flushed, but then focused on his kids. “You all made this, for me?” he asked, stunned.</p><p>Kuina nodded happily and Koda blushed brightly underneath his freckles. Sanji grinned, excited with what was offered to him. He’d taught Koda himself, so the food should be divine.</p><p>“Here,” Kuina said. “From all three of us,” and she handed him the two presents.</p><p>“This one is from me,” Koda said, pointing at the flat present.</p><p>“This one is mine and dad’s,” Kuina said, pointing to the other.</p><p>Sanji nodded and set the larger present on the table, calmly opening the first. He gasped in shock as soon as the wrapping came off. He could barely believe what he was holding. The book was blue, with golden and silver letters on the front. In gold it said ‘All Blue’ and in silver it said ‘The Magical Ocean by Gol D Roger’.</p><p>“You made him cry!” Kuina yelped.</p><p>Sanji looked up and smiled, wiping his tears that streamed over his face. He hugged Koda tightly.  “Thank you, this is wonderful.”</p><p>The crew awed, and Sanji grinned as Koda flushed bright red. Sanji set the book down and picked up the second present, undoing the wrapping. He stopped short as it fell off, his eyes widening. He could feel his jaw drop as he stared at the polished glass orb with the ocean itself captured inside. He glanced at Kuina, saw her smile brightly, then looked at Zoro and saw him smirking, before the tears poured out of his eyes again.</p><p>“Oh my God,” he said. “What in the- this is beautiful, where did you get this?” he stuttered, turning the orb to look at all sides.</p><p>Zoro shrugged. “Kuina found it in a trinket store. Do you like it?” he asked, cocking his head.</p><p>Sanji nodded dumbly. “Of course,” he breathed.</p><p>He smiled slowly, this present was the best. “Thank you,” he said, glancing at everyone.</p><p>“Let’s eat!” Luffy interrupted, pointing at the massive cake on the table.</p><p>Sanji laughed, of course Luffy would want to eat that the moment he saw it.</p><p>“Let’s divide it first, moron,” he said, giving Koda the get go to cut the cake.</p><p>Sanji set down his presents on the counter and kissed Zoro sweetly, thanking him. He then hugged Kuina and sat down at the table, receiving a piece of cake. As they ate, Koda looked at him, and Sanji smiled. Koda blushed, glad his food was good.</p><p>After the small party, Sanji received more presents and was relieved of duty for the rest of the day, so he could relax. And he did. He also thanked everyone, he was so happy. His day was complete and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. The only thing left was to complete their journey with his kids, find All Blue, the One Piece, become the best crew, and start their adventure again. There was always something new to be done, after all.</p><p>Sanji palmed the Mating Bite on his shoulder, a happy grin on his face as he watched his family. This was the best present he could ever get.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>